


Take My Tears And That's Not Nearly All

by meiloslyther



Series: NaNoRyRo 2009 [20]
Category: Bandom, Panic! at the Disco, The Young Veins
Genre: D/s, Jealousy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-20
Updated: 2009-11-20
Packaged: 2017-11-19 10:18:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/572211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meiloslyther/pseuds/meiloslyther
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brendon disobeys and Ryan has to teach him a lesson.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take My Tears And That's Not Nearly All

**Author's Note:**

> [](http://rainxdrops12.livejournal.com/profile)[**rainxdrops12**](http://rainxdrops12.livejournal.com/)'s prompt: Brendon can pull someone up on stage, all that in [this video](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sDbxrEG1IW0) happens and Ryan is in his side of the stage just burning in jealously and anger and as soon as they're done with the show Ryan grabs Brendon, shoves him in some empty room and teaches him a lesson...

I was pissed. Brendon just offered to pull someone up on stage to sing with him like it was no big deal at all. He then grabbed the first girl's hand that he saw. She was maybe fourteen or fifteen and a good head taller than Brendon, hugging him tightly as soon as she was onstage. She was really screaming more than she was singing, and after a moment, she managed to pick him up, and he wrapped his legs around her waist. They were still singing when she let him back down, and just before Zack showed up to pull her offstage, Brendon kissed her. He kissed her!

I was absolutely livid. Brendon was _mine_.

As soon as we were backstage, I grabbed Brendon by the collar and dragged him off to our dressing room, pulling him into the bathroom.

"What the fuck was that?" I spat, pointing vaguely in the direction of the stage.

"What was what?"

I took his jaw in my hand, gripping hard. "Don't you play stupid with me, Brendon Boyd Urie. You know what you did," I hissed, backing him into a wall. "Now get undressed. I'm going to make you learn who you fucking belong to if I have to die trying."

"Yes, sir," he muttered, beginning to unbutton his shirt obediently.

I nodded once to let him know he was doing well, stepping back to undress myself. Once he was naked, I turned him around to face the wall, holding him there by his neck.

"Hands on the wall," I ordered, slowly stroking myself with my free hand.

He obeyed, and I moved my hand to his mouth to get my fingers wet before pushing one into him. His fingers twitched, but he didn't move or make a sound.

"Do you know what you did wrong?"

"Yes, sir," was his reply, his voice a little strained.

"Tell me what you did wrong," I continued, beginning to move the finger I had inside of him, strictly stretching him, not directly trying to please him.

"I kissed someone else, sir."

I pushed a second finger in as a reward for his answer, loosening my grip on the back of his neck. "And why is that bad?"

"Because it wasn't you, sir."

"Good," I whispered, pulling my fingers out. "Are you sorry?"

"Very sorry, sir."

I grinned as I slicked my cock with spit, positioning my tip at his entrance. "You don't sound very convincing. I want to hear you beg for my forgiveness." 

"Please, Ryan, I didn't mean it. I just had a few too many drinks before the show and I wasn't thinking. Please, I didn't mean anything by it, I promise. Ryan, please..."

He cut himself off with a low groan as I pushed into him, his nails digging into the wall.

"...Please, I'll never do it again. I'm so sorry, Ryan," he continued, his voice breathy and his muscles convulsing around my cock. "Never again, I swear."

"Who owns you?" I asked quietly against his neck, my hands resting on his hips.

"You do, sir."

"Who do you belong to?"

"To you and only you, sir."

I smirked, proud to hear my training paying off so well. "Will you ever disobey me again?"

"No, sir. Please, Ryan, I promise it'll never happen again. I'm so, so sorry, I didn't mean anything by it, please. I'm yours and no one else's," he begged, obviously struggling to not move his ass back against me, his hands grappling with the wall.

"Good boy."

He moaned as I began thrusting hard, letting his forehead rest against the wall with a soft thud. He was trembling with the effort of keeping still, his fingers flexing against the wall involuntarily.

"Such a good boy," I whispered into his ear, trailing a hand up his spine and making him squirm. "Go on, it's okay, Brendon."

He practically keened when he finally rolled his hips into my thrusts, repositioning his left arm so that he could jerk himself with his right hand. I began to move my hips faster, panting against the back of his neck as I brought us both closer to the edge.

"Ryan... Ryan, please... I need to come, please."

"After me," I told him, and he nodded, gripping the base of his cock tightly.

It only took me a few more thrusts in combination with his whining for me to come, fingernails digging into his waist as I continued to move. I felt him tighten around me, his hips snapping back to meet mine as he let out a cry, coming hard. When we both stilled, I pulled out carefully and turned him around, wrapping him up in my arms.

"I'm so sorry, Ryan," he muttered against my neck, falling limp. "I promise, I'll never do it again."

"Shh, it's alright," I reassured him, petting his hair as I walked him over to the shower. "I forgive you, B, it's okay."

"You're the only one I love," he added weakly, allowing me to prop him against the shower wall.

I smiled. "I love you too, Brendon," I answered, kissing him softly.  



End file.
